St Patty's Day Fun
by MysticIce24
Summary: Can Bella endure Alice's beautifying and planning for a day to get a night of fun and pleasure with Emmett and Edward? Have your sugar on hand. I'll give you the lemons so you can make lemonade. AU, Vamps, Bella/Emmett/Alice and Bella/Emmett/Edward. One-shot.


Wishing and hoping and thinking and praying, planning and dreaming that I own Twilight. Won't get it thinking and a-praying, wishing and a-hoping, Cause wishing and hoping and thinking and praying, planning and dreaming won't make me Ms. Meyer.

This was a one shot done for Breath-of-twilight's Countdown to April Fools Day, 2010.

AU, Bella/Emmett/Alice and Bella/Emmett/Edward

* * *

**BPOV**

Alright, so, yes, I am a vampire and have been for a few years. For the most part, I've adjusted and found things I really enjoy. One such item being the fact that, after having been waxed and plucked the day I was bitten, I never again had to worry about a unibrow, mustache, beard hairs, or shaving in general. I'd been told, not that I believed, I was now beauty personified.

Still, there were small things I clung to. Things I'd enjoyed doing as a human. Before being changed, I'd loved sleeping in in the mornings. Now, I didn't sleep…period. But, I didn't care. At some point during the night I would go lie down and pretend to sleep. After all, there is something to be said about having your boyfriend 'wake' you in the morning.

"Bella…"

Hearing my own boyfriend calling my name, I put my pillow over my head, snuggling deeper into the comforter. It was a game to us. I guess, if I were still human, one would read this as a sign of "leave me alone."

"Bella…"

His deep, masculine, yet slightly boyish voice came closer and I blindly reached out, feeling around for another pillow to put on top of the one already over my head. Let him dig me out.

"Bella… Bella…" Emmett's voice penetrated through both pillows, not that I was surprised, considering I had heightened hearing and Emmett was loud to start with. "Come on, Sugar, get up."

I smiled to myself, determined to win this time. Though, all things considered, there was no win or lose. "Emmett, it's Wednesday. I have no classes. Let me sleep," I mumbled, scooting further down the bed and under the covers.

"You don't sleep," he pointed out laughing. "Alice will be here shortly." I felt the bed dip as he sat down.

"Why is she coming again?" I asked, rolling over to snuggle against his hip.

"It's St. Patty's Day and you're going to the spa or some shit like that," he told me, rubbing a hand down my back. Technically, spa day was code for girl day. None of us had anything to wax or pluck and when your skin is like granite to humans, it's hard to get a massage from them.

I sighed. You'd think after all this time I'd be use to Alice beautifying me, but I wasn't. Go figure. Giving up, I pushed the pillows onto the floor and shoved the blankets down off my head, looking up into Emmett's golden eyes.

"Why am I going with her again?" I grumped as Emmett smoothed my bed head hair.

"Because Alice is an evil pixie who doesn't take no for an answer and is obsessed with holidays and parties," he responded, leaning down and claiming my mouth.

"Right," I answered against his lips, wrapping my arms around his neck. There was nothing like kissing Emmett. He put his whole self into it with a passion. Or, maybe that was just my opinion. I did tend to get lightheaded and spacey when he kissed me.

"Come on, get up, Beautiful," he ordered, pulling away slightly, his hands resting on either side of my head.

"Ummm…no. You come to bed," I whispered, kicking the covers off myself. I'd lain down wearing a black thong and camisole. Desire flared in Emmett's eyes as he gazed down my body. Another good thing about Wednesdays, Emmett didn't have classes, either.

"Bel…la…" my name left his mouth on a breath and I arched my back up in silent invitation, flames of desire licking up my body at the possessiveness I saw in Emmett's eyes. He lifted one hand, moving it to cup my breast and I arched further, feeling my nipple pebble against his palm as he kneaded my breast.

"Em…" I didn't get a chance to finish his name, his mouth covering mine so he could thrust his tongue in and fuck me with it. The desire I felt blossoming burst into a full fire and I knew the instant the scent hit Emmett. His movements stilled for a nanosecond and then, with the speed of our kind, he made short work of my clothes, tossing them over his shoulder. I was sure I heard some tearing in there and was positive I'd never wear either article again. My skin bare to his touch now, he claimed one breast in his mouth, thrusting two fingers into me.

"Gods!" I screamed at the sensations, holding his head close as he nibbled and nipped at my breast, occasionally biting down just enough for me to feel the burn of his venom, causing me to hiss, but hold him closer. The feeling of pleasure started tightening in me as he switched to my other breast, giving it the same treatment and adding a third finger, shifting his hand slightly so his could play with my clit as well.

"Please! Gods, Emmett!" I called out, trying to arch my entire body against him. I closed my eyes, tossing my head on the bed, my fingers pulling at Emmett's hair as he kissed his way down my body, settling between my legs and putting his mouth over me, sucking hard. I opened my mouth on a silent scream, moving my hips closer, only to have his arm put across them to hold me down.

He added a fourth finger, stretching me out further to fit his wide girth, working his tongue against my clit. I alternated between screaming and babbling incoherently as he brought to the edge again and again, only to back off.

"Emmett! Please! Oh gods, right there…yes, please!"

There was a rustling of clothes, and even though I could feel Emmett's mouth against me, for a moment I thought it was him undressing. I realized it wasn't him when I felt two delicate hands on my breasts, playing with my nipples, and someone sitting on my face. I opened my eyes, looking up the expanse of back to black hair. Alice. I wrapped my arms around her thighs, covering her clit with my mouth and sucking on her, playing her with my tongue like I felt Emmett doing to me. She tasted sweet, like honey. Even though we each had our own boyfriend/husband, we never hesitated in sharing or swapping partners. That was how I'd fallen in with the Cullens in the first place. Not only had Emmett desired me, but so had Alice and Rose and they hadn't been shy about it. So, with practice gotten of doing this often over the last few years, I had Alice screaming my name in release in no time.

I pulled away to speak, letting Alice feel my breath against her still sensitive nub, enjoying her shiver of delight. "Fuck me, Emmett!" I was beyond aroused at his actions and needed to feel him in me with a passion.

I felt him pull away, Alice blocking my view of him, before hearing him say, "But…it's magically delicious!"

"I don't care! Fuck me!" I ordered, knowing how it could turn him on to have me order him around. Taking advantage of the fact he had pulled away, I flipped Alice onto her back on the bed, rolling over her and claiming her mouth with mine. "Alice…come to join us?"

"It wasn't my intention as I came over, but the opportunity was too good to pass up. Emmett is rather large," she whispered against my lips as I pulled away, kissing along her jaw and down to her breasts, taking one into my mouth. I felt her slid her hands into my hair, her nails scrapping against my scalp.

I looked up at her from under my eyelashes, releasing her breast to whisper, "Just remember, he's still mine."

"All I ask is that you share once in awhile," she responded as we listened to Emmett strip. I took her other breast into my mouth right before Emmett's bare chest was on my back.

He gripped my hair, pulling me up to hiss into my ear, his hand moving up my side and around to cup one breast, "Put your legs on the outside of Alice's. I wanna be able to fuck you both." He didn't give me the option of complying or not, simply situating us how he wanted, my legs on the outside of Alice's, hers bent at the knees spreading mine apart.

I leaned down to kiss Alice, not having the ability to do much else in our current position, feeling Emmett slam in to me on a hiss of pleasure. I wasn't stretched as much as I should be to accommodate him and mixture of the tight fit, being pressed against Alice, and his quick entrance had me screaming my release into Alice's mouth as I broke into million of Bella fragments.

Emmett held still within me until my inner muscles quit squeezing him, before withdrawing slowly and then slamming back in, pressing me against Alice again, who was doing her best to rub against me. He picked up speed and every time I felt him entering me, I was pushed down against Alice. After several strokes, he withdrew and I knew he was entering Alice, as her eyes went wide and her nails dug into my upper arms.

I knew she was pretty well lubed from coming, but Emmett was rather large and it took a bit for him to work himself into her. He had to go slow until Alice was stretched out enough for him to pick up the speed he'd been using while fucking me. Once he got going, he alternated between the two of us, fucking me for a few strokes before switching to Alice. With Emmett's bulk holding me down on top of Alice, the most she and I could do was kiss and rub our hands wherever we could reach.

Alice and I came twice more, apiece, before Emmett hissed, "Bella…fuck…" before biting the nap of my neck and slamming into me one final time in release. He collapsed to the side, pulling me to lie on my side against him, as we lay panting, a habit not a necessity, for a few minutes.

"Hello, Alice," I finally greeted her with a smile, laughing.

"Hey, Bella! Hi, Emmett!" she answered, giggling when Emmett's response was simply to lift a hand in response. "Shower time?"

I nodded, opening my mouth to ask if she wanted to join me, only to have her answer before I said anything. "Not happening. I 'see' myself showering first and alone this time."

With that, she got up, flitting into the bathroom and coming out not a half hour later. When I raised an eyebrow in question, she answered, "I'll be doing my hair and makeup for the party. I figured I could be fast."

I shook my head, getting off the bed and heading into the bathroom to shower myself. Emmett remained where he was, watching Alice dress and me prance around naked for a few moments. He was still there when I came out fifteen minutes later.

"Let's go," Alice said, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room. "You'll be heading over to Carlisle's and Esme's soon, right, Emmett?"

"Whatever you say, Alice," Emmett yelled at us as we left the apartment.

"Jasper and Edward will be joining him," Alice informed me as we climbed into her yellow Porsche.

"What's on the agenda?" I asked, watching the scenery fly by the window as we drove over to Rose's apartment. All of us had our own places, but still spent a lot of time with Carlisle and Esme. I never quite understood why it was this way, since it wasn't for privacy. Why would we need that if we swapped partners? But, that's the way it was and honestly, for girl days, it was nice. You could kick the guys out of one place and they still had a couple of other places to go to to chill.

"The usual," she answered, parallel parking in front of Rose's complex. I groaned, knowing it meant nails, makeup, hair, and clothes. As we headed inside and upstairs, I wondered what I'd be forced to wear. Given the day, a lot of green most likely. Alice wasn't one to not dress according to the holiday colors. I knocked on Rose's door and had barely put my hand down when she answered.

"What the fuck have you been doing? Alice is without makeup or perfect hair," Rose demanded, shutting the door behind us as we entered.

"Emmett and I were fucking when Alice arrived and she decided to join us," I told her, sitting down in the chair Alice pulled away from the table.

"Lucky! Don't get me wrong, I love Edward, but Emmett is just so…" she paused, searching for the right word.

"Large?" Alice supplied.

"Huge?" I offered.

"Those both work," she answered, closing her eyes and I was sure she was remembering the last time she'd gone at it with Emmett.

I wasn't much of a party girl and really didn't want to attend this one. I'd much prefer to spend the day in bed with Emmett, but…there was nothing wrong in getting enjoyment where one could. Before I could voice my question, Rose looked at me and asked, "Let me have Emmett tonight?"

I pretended to ponder the question for a second, knowing I could demand something in return for letting her at my man. "No. I want Edward and Emmett tonight, but you can have Emmett after and into tomorrow night."

"Agreed," she held out one well manicured hand and we shook on it, smiling at one another. There was no offense to Jasper, but I never enjoyed screwing him as much as Alice, Edward, or Rose. I hadn't quite figured it out.

"Let's get started. After we get ready, we need to finish decorating at Carlisle's and Esme's," Alice said, taking a brush to my hair.

"You didn't get that done before coming over to my place?" I asked incredulously. I would have thought she'd have the house bedecked first and then have come over to get me.

"No, I had to send Jasper off to pick up some last minute decorations. We didn't have enough lights," she answered and I shook my head. "Hold still."

I didn't move after that, letting Alice brush and pull at my hair to her hearts content while Rose painted my toe and finger nails. Green for the toes and gold-tipped French manicures for my fingers. An hour or so later, Alice stepped away from my hair and proceeded to do my makeup.

"Done. Don't do anything. You still need to get dressed," she ordered as she and Rose started getting ready themselves. Content to do as ordered, I sat on the couch, pulling out the book I was currently reading to pass the time. I was just finishing it when Alice pulled me up and into the bedroom to get dressed a couple hours later.

"Alright," Alice said, pushing me in front of the mirror. My hair was down, floating about my waist, but had a sexy, tousled look to it, like I'd just been ravished. Why that style took an hour or so, I had not a clue. My makeup was light lip gloss and gold eye shadow. As I spun around, I wondered how long Emmett would keep me dressed in what I was wearing: a black mini skirt, green camisole with a gold shamrock, and green, strappy, heeled sandals. I had to give Alice credit; she knew how to make me look hot.

I looked over at her and Rose to see what they were wearing. Rose had on a tight, form fitting, green dress that went mid-thigh and had a deep V-cut cleavage and heels similar to mine. She'd done her hair in the same way as Alice had done mine and was also wearing gold eye shadow, though with bright red lipstick.

Alice had run her fingers through her hair to style it and I thought she'd used a glittering gel since her hair sparkled when she moved. She'd paired an off-the-shoulder, black shirt with an ankle-length, flowing, green skirt. I figured there must have been a good shoe sale, since she wore the same ones as Rose and I. She'd done her eye shadow in green though, with a light mauve lipstick.

"Let's go finish decorating," Rose said as we grabbed our purses and left, heading down to Alice's car. At the speed Alice drove, it didn't take long before we were turning onto the drive to Carlisle and Esme's place. Someone had been decorating as green and gold lights were strung through the trees lighting the way.

The moment I walked through the front door, Emmett's arms were wrapping around my waist and his hands cupping my butt. "You look very fuckable," he told me and I smiled up at him. It was a typical Emmett comment. He never had a care who was around, saying what he thought.

He leaned down to kiss me, pulling away when Alice ordered, "Mind the lipstick."

Glaring at Alice, Emmett put me down, none-the-less, and pulled away.

"We only have a couple hours to go and we need to finish decorating," Alice clapped her hands and I shook my head at her exuberance, following her into the living room area, pausing when I saw what was sitting in the far corner.

Pointing at it, I demanded, "What the hell is that?"

Emmett looked over my shoulder at where I was pointing, but before he could answer, Edward informed me, "It's a giant, stuff leprechaun that Emmett found at the decorating store when we met up with Jasper."

"Hey! It's cute!" Emmett defended his purchase. The leprechaun looked like a typical leprechaun and was holding a pot of gold. The only difference was this one stood as tall as I did.

"Where the hell are you going to keep it?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at him.

"Here in my room," he answered, moving past me to help Jasper and Edward at the bar while Alice, Rose, and I got lights strung and decorations set out. We had to go slow, making sure everything was just right or Alice would follow behind us and fix it to her satisfaction.

After the fourth time of her fixing something I'd set out, I whirled on her. "Alice, if you're going to fix everything I put out, why the hell don't you just do this yourself?"

"I thought you'd want to help out," she retorted, crossing her arms.

"I would, if you'd stop fixing everything I do!" I huffed, throwing my arms up in the air. "If you have to change what I've done, at least do it after I've finished!"

"Alright! Alright!" she backed off; leaving me to finish putting out the decorations I'd been assigned. The minute I set down the last shamrock, I stepped back with the intent of admiring my work, but saw Alice going around and making slight changes here and there. Throwing my hands up in the air, I gave up. Alice would be Alice and nothing I did would ever change that.

Not wanting to watch Alice change my work, I headed into the kitchen to see how the bar the guys were setting up was coming along. I stopped in the doorway, blinking my eyes. Every beverage I could see was some shade of green.

Edward must have read my thoughts on my face, since he couldn't read my mind, and said, "Don't even ask."

"Emmett's idea?" I threw out, looking at the person in question, who was stripping me with his eyes.

"No, actually, my idea," Edward replied and I stared at him in amazement. He was usually the serious one of the bunch.

"Ooo-kay," I nodded, more than a little surprised.

Alice came in, Rose following her, a giant smile on her face. "Oh good! Just like I saw! Thank you, Emmett!"

"Alice, it was actually Edward's idea," I told her, figuring she must have seen the end result but not who suggested it. Alice's reaction, along with Rose's, were nearly identical to mine, they stared at him in awe.

"Why is everyone so surprised?" Edward demanded pouring what I assumed was green food coloring into a bottle of vodka.

"You're usually so…serious," Rose told him, before turning on Alice. "Are we done?"

"Yes. We have a little bit of time before the guests start arriving. I've left outfits out on each of your beds," Alice pointed at the guys, before directing Rose and I out of the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" I inquired, following along behind her.

"To freshen up, of course. You should know that by now," Alice looked at me incredulously over her shoulder.

"Of course. My bad," I muttered, cursing my stupidity. It had been a dumb question. Alice had been doing this to me long enough that I should've known. Why else would we be heading upstairs after spending hours getting ready earlier in the day? The minute we entered Alice's room, I was pulled over to the bed and sat down upon it.

"Close your eyes," Alice ordered and I didn't dream of disobeying. I felt the soft tickle of the makeup brush as she touched up my eye shadow. "Part your lips."

I opened my eyes, parting my lips at the same time so she could reapply my lip gloss. "Finished?" I inquired.

"Yes. Wait here and don't lie down!" with that, she and Rose disappeared into the bathroom to fix whatever it was that needed fixing. I remained on the bed, wishing I had a book to read or could at least go find Emmett. Thinking of Emmett had me wondering what Alice had laid out for him to wear.

The doorbell ringing brought Alice and Rose out of the bathroom, checking their outfits, and mine, before Rose said "We are ready to go greet our guests."

More than ready to get this party started, simply so I could make an appearance before disappearing with Edward and Emmett, I followed them out of the room and to the top of the stairs. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward stood at the bottom waiting for us to descend. All wore jeans and a green shirt, Emmett and Jasper in t-shirts and Edward in his usual button down. I smiled at the thought of unbuttoning it later.

A few more guests arrived as we were walking down the stairs I sent a quick thank you up that I'd learned to walk in heels, to our waiting men. Emmett took me into his arms and disregarding Alice's pointed look, kissed me.

"How long do we have to stay before I can take and strip you down?" Emmett asked when he finished fucking my mouth with his tongue.

"Long enough. Bella, fix your lipstick," Alice ordered, handing over the lipstick she'd put on me so I could reapply. I smirked up at Emmett. The kiss had been well worth it.

As Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Edward left to mingle with the still arriving guests, I cocked my finger at Emmett to get him to lean down. "How about stripping me down with Edward?"

Emmett pulled back enough to look into my eyes, desire flaring to life in his. His voice was husky when he spoke. "How did you go about doing that?"

"She wants to fuck you," I answered. "And I agreed, as long as I got Edward."

Emmett raked his gaze over me. There was something about sharing me with another guy that Emmett flipped over. I didn't know if it was watching me be dominated by someone else or the fact that he was rather possessive and could show me who I belonged to after. Whatever the reason, he was never one to turn down the opportunity to share me.

Edward suddenly appeared next to us and I figured Emmett must have called him over in his mind. "What?"

I had to admit, while it was nice sometimes that Edward could read minds, it got annoying when you could only hear one side of the conversation.

"How'd you get Rose to agree to that?" Edward suddenly turned towards me and I realized I'd tuned out whatever else he'd been saying to Emmett. I didn't get a chance to answer, Emmett apparently having done it for me. "Really? I have no objections."

I let out the breath I'd been holding. It was one thing to negotiate with Rose for stealing her man for a night, but said man still had to agree as well. It was the rule, which meant that if Emmett decided after he didn't want Rose, there was nothing she could do about it and Rose knew that.

"Bella! Dance with me?" Mike slurred, coming up to us. He must have hit the drinks very fast or just didn't hold his liquor well.

"Sorry, Mike, this dance is mine," Edward interjected, pulling me into the living room dance area. Alice had picked out the music and some Irish rock band was playing. Edward spun me around so that my back was to his chest as we moved along to the beat. "Who dressed you?"

"Alice and Rose, of course. You think I'd pick this out on my own?" I said laughing and rubbing against him, feeling his body's response along my rear.

"No, but a man can hope," he whispered in my ear.

"Keep dreaming," I answered, reaching back to wrap my arms around his neck.

"You can get cozy later, Eddie. I'd like my girl," Emmett interrupted us as the song changed, saving me from Mike who was again coming my way.

"Jealous?" I taunted, rubbing my rear against his crotch. Emmett growled in my ear, his hands going to my hips.

After that I let the music take over me. The more the night wore on, the drunker our classmates became and the more amusing they were. Mike had passed out on the couch, thankfully, and was no longer bothering me.

Jessica and Lauren had come and I enjoyed watching them trying to get Edward's attention.

"We can show you such a good time, Eddie," Lauren simpered, and I coughed to cover my laugh.

"Yea, Eddie," Jessica joined in, running her hand down his arm. I about chocked on my laughter.

"Thank you, but I really need to find, Rose," Edward tried detangling himself from them. Lauren held onto one of his arms, while Jessica remained clued to the other.

"Why doesn't she join us? The more the merrier," Lauren offered and I wondered how drunk she was. Edward glanced in my direction, his facial expression clearly asking for help.

Since I wanted him to fuck me later…soon…now, I decided to help out. After all, if I didn't help, he might change his mind. With a little wave in his direction, I walked off to find Rose.

"Rose!" I called out, finding her dancing with Emmett.

"What?" she asked as I walked over to them and joined in their dance.

"Edward needs some help," I told her, running my hands down her sides.

"Bella, you keep that up and I'll fuck you here and now," Emmett interjected, and Rose ground against him. I was guessing Emmett was aroused.

"What has my man gotten himself into?" Rose asked, stopping in her dance.

"More like who's gotten a hold of him. Lauren and Jessica," I said, walking into Emmett's arms as Rose stalked off.

"Have we put in enough of an appearance?" Emmett demanded as we danced. "I'm dying to strip every inch of clothing off you. Who the hell picked this outfit anyway?"

"Alice and Rose," I answered, grinding against him.

"Must thank."

I glanced around and saw Rose had taken care of the Slut Twins and figured now was as good a time to break. I was far more interested in something other than partying.

Grabbing Emmett's hand, I walked past Edward, cocking my finger. Emmett must have done a quick explanation in his head, because Edward fell into step with us. The nice thing about Emmett's room here was that it was in the basement. I heard Edward turn the lock on the door as we started descending the stairs.

I didn't make it half way down before I was tossed over Emmett's shoulder and he ran the rest of the way down.

"Eager?" I teased, my hair falling down over my face.

"Damn straight."

"Just set her down so we can start stripping her. Hell, I've wanted to take that outfit off all night. Remind me to thank Alice and Rose," Edward commented as Emmett set me on my feet, turning us so that my back was to his chest and Edward was right in front of me.

I reached out and started undoing the buttons on Edward's shirt, feeling his hands rubbing up my legs, over the skirt, and under my camisole. As he moved them higher towards my breasts, he pushed the camisole up as well.

"Left your arms," he ordered, his voice breaking no argument. I didn't hesitate to obey, stopping what I was doing to lift my arms above my head so he could pull my top off and throw it over his shoulder. "Fu-ck. You're not wearing a bra."

"Shit, Bells. If I'd known that, I'd have hauled you down here sooner," Emmett hissed, his hands running up my back and into my hair, to pull my head back.

"I don't think Alice would've liked that," I got out just before he claimed my mouth. I managed to finish unbuttoning Edward's shirt on touch alone, feeling his mouth claim one breast once I was finished. I ran the fingers of one hand into Edward's hair and wrapped the other arm around Emmett's neck.

Emmett pulled back and I whimpered missing the feel of his tongue fucking my mouth, especially since I knew it was in a similar manner to how he'd fuck me later. Emmett moved his hands down my sides, stopping at the top of my skirt. His fingers ghosted along the seam to the back and I heard the zipper being pulled down.

"Fu-CK!" Emmett growled as the skirt fell down my legs to pool around my feet and he got a look at the underwear Alice had picked to go with my outfit. It was a black g-string that tied at the sides and barely covered me in front. When I'd put it on, my first thought had been to not wear it.

"Hell…" Edward agreed, pulling away from my chest. In sync, they each ran a hand down my side, untying one side of the g-string, leaving it to fall on top of my skirt. Emmett slid his arms around my waist crossing them so that his right hand cupped my left breast and his left hand my right breast. He lifted me up slightly, allowing Edward to shove my skirt and g-string away from my feet before setting me back down.

"Spread your legs," Edward ordered, kneeling in front of me. I had a brief thought as to what was with guys fucking girls while they were wearing shoes, but did as he demanded.

Emmett started kneading my breasts, using his chin to move my hair so he could kiss along my neck and shoulder. Edward placed his hands on my thighs, his mouth covering me, causing me to cry out as I felt his tongue on my clit.

"Gods, Edward…" I moaned, leaning back against Emmett, grateful for the support of his body behind me. I felt one of Emmett's trialing down my stomach, around my back, and over my butt, slipping between my legs. One of the benefits of doing Edward and Emmett at the same time was the fact that they could coordinate their movements. Edward shifted just enough to allow Emmett to slide two fingers into me. "Emmett!"

"Should we leave her shoes on or take them off?" Emmett asked aloud, for my benefit I was sure. The sandals had ribbons that wrapped around my calf and tied under my knees.

I moaned as Edward's mouth left me long enough to say, "On," before going back to sucking on my clit. The harder Edward sucked, the more my knees buckled and I let all my weight rest against Emmett, sure if I didn't have him behind me I'd fall down.

"Do you want more, Bella?" Emmett asked against my ear, nibbling on it.

"Please, gods, yes…" I moaned, arching my hips towards Edward at the same time that Emmett added a third finger. Edward added his teeth, alternating between using his tongue against my clit and nipping at it with his teeth. "Edward, please!"

I could feel the rough denim of Emmett's jeans rubbing against my skin, which kept getting even more sensitive the longer Edward played with me. I could feel myself tightening, desire curling within me, but Edward and Emmett weren't going fast enough for me to come.

"Please, gods, please!" I begged, moving against Emmett.

It was Edward who answered me though. "What do you want, Bella? Hmm? What?"

"You. Emmett. More." I babbled, moving my head on Emmett's shoulder. I didn't get a chance to say anything else, finding myself airborne before landing on Emmett's bed, bouncing a couple of times. When Edward went to take of his shirt, I yelled, "No! I want to do that."

He shrugged, but left his shirt on, as he and Emmett stripped out of their clothes. I licked my lips watching them, rubbing my legs together. Both stalked towards the bed and me. I shifted to sit up on my knees, reaching my arms out as Edward got closer, so I could slide his shirt off. I ran my hands down his arms, letting the shirt fall to the floor and laid back down on the bed.

"Tell me, Bella, do you enjoy having both of us at once?" Emmett growled, getting onto his hands and knees on the bed and crawling up to kneel over me. He gazed down at me for only a second, continuing on until his erection was even with my mouth. As Edward lay down between my legs, covering me once more with his mouth and inserting three fingers, I moved my hands to pull at Emmett's hips so I could take him in my mouth.

"Gods, Bella! Fuck!" he hissed, as I wrapped my hand around what didn't fit into my mouth. I moved my hand in time with my mouth, running my tongue wherever I could reach. Edward sped up his movements and laid an arm over my hips as I started moving them, getting closer and closer to my release. "Shit, Bells, do that again."

I gazed up at Emmett, swirling my tongue around his tip once more, smiling to myself at the look of pure pleasure that spread over his face. The more I sucked at Emmett, the more he started fucking my face and I was thankful I was a vampire since if I hadn't been what Emmett was doing would have caused me some serious harm. Edward gave one last lick on my clit and I burst apart, screaming around Emmett, my hand tightening reflexively. My actions caused Emmett to come in my mouth and I tightened my lips around him.

"Jeez, Emmett. You couldn't have pulled out long enough for us to hear Bella scream out her release?" Edward snarked as Emmett moved off the top of me.

"You'll get to hear her, right, Bella?" Emmett said, staring down at me.

"Yes," I answered, shifting against the sheets on the bed.

"Do you like the thought of both of us in you at once, Bella?" Emmett inquired, huskily, laying down on the bed and pulling me on top of his chest. I'd let Emmett do me anally, but if I was doing him and Edward at once, Emmett was too big to do it comfortably.

"Yes," I moaned, sliding onto Emmett, groaning at the feeling of fullness. Placing my hands on Emmett's chest, I rocked back and forth, sliding up and down. The next time I rocked forward, Edward placed his hands on my shoulders, pushing me down so that I was chest to chest with Emmett. Emmett took the opportunity to claim my mouth as I felt Edward lubricating my ass, stretching me out.

"Don't move," he hissed, getting into position. I nodded, my mouth still fused with Emmett's. Edward slowly started pushing in, inch by inch and I tensed for a second in reflex before I was able to relax my muscles. When he was fully in, I groaned in pleasure, the feeling of fullness like nothing I'd felt before. "Fuck, Bella."

Emmett slid out and as he was sliding back in, Edward slid out. They started an alternating rhythm, one entering as the other pulled out. Edward sat up on his knees and pulled me up against his chest, giving Emmett perfect access to my breasts, which he took full advantage of by sitting up and taking one nipple into his mouth. Edward kissed along my neck and shoulder. Between the two of them rocking in and out of me, and my sensitivity from coming before, I was soon screaming out my pleasure again.

"Fuck! Edward, Emmett! Gods!"

"Yes! Scream Bella… let me hear you!" Edward hissed in my ear before biting my shoulder and slamming into me. I felt him spasm within me and knew he'd reached his own completion.

I squeezed my muscles tighter and Emmett also slammed into me, roaring out his own completion. "Hells, Bella!"

We collapsed down on top of one another, breathing heavily.

"You all look…so…satisfied," Rosalie purred and I saw her climb onto the bed over Edward's shoulder.

"Care to join us?" I asked, knowing the night would be getting very interesting.


End file.
